Heart by Heart
by aabha
Summary: This is a story of how two people find true love in this hopeless place. It's a story of a certain seaweed brain, and his Wise girl. AU where Annabeth and Percy are best friends, and a little in love with each other. Where everything is perfect.


**This is a one-shot of Percabeth. If you're new to my writing, then, hey! I'm betteroffgone, I wrote two previous percabeth fics, one currently in progress. For those of you who are reading my story "Your hand in mine" don't worry, I'm not giving up on it, just kind of needed a change.**

 **If you like this, feel free to review.**

 **Also, if you have suggestions of how to continue "Your hand in mine" you can contact me through my PM, the reviews.**

 **Microsoft email: Betteroffgone**

 **Google email: xBetteroffgone**

 **Instagram: _Betteroffgone**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordon owns them all. But, maybe I'll ask permission for ownership. I mean who doesn't love a good Percy Jackson character?**

 **Enjoy!**

 _;;_

 _There is this funny thing called 'Love'. What may be love you ask? Love is passion for life. Love is commitment for relationships. Love is how why we do what we do, it's our passion. Mostly, love is friendship. Love is how two strangers can share a deep passionate love for each other. Love is why we're still breathing. We all read stories about how the boy gets the girl. But, no one has really thought of what happens in between. In between love, in between relationships._

 _;;_

Annabeth banged her head against the wall as she let her tears fall free. Every agonizing hour, every minute haunting her as she felt the ache of her throbbing head. Three hours 52 minutes, waiting for her dad to find her. Lost in the maze of the mall, Annabeth felt herself sobbing as she wished her dad would hurry up.

"Are you okay?" A small voice snapped Annabeth out of her trance, she found a boy her age peeking down at her curiously. Annabeth sniffed as she nodded.

"My daddy isn't here yet." Annabeth replied in a small timid voice.

"Maybe he's late."

"He's been gone for almost two hours. He's probably busy." The little boy sat down next to Annabeth as confusion settled over him. What is more important than your daughter?

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth." Percy smiled as he replied;

"My name is Percy. My mommy told me to wait by here and not go anywhere. Do you have a mommy?" Annabeth shook her head as she let tears fall again.

"Will you promise to stop crying if I give you a cookie?" Annabeth sniffed as she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"My daddy says not to take things from strangers."

"But we're not. We are friends now, right?" Percy offered her his mom's homemade blue cookies. Percy always made sure to carry around his lunch box incase he was suddenly hungry.

Annabeth looked at the blue chocolate chip cookie trying to comprehend with the fact that it was blue.

"Why is it blue?" Percy gave her a toothy grin as replied.

"My mommy made it Blue, because Blue is my favorite color." Annabeth timidly took the cookie from Percy, giving it a try.

"Thank you." Percy smiled.

"Oh there you are!" Annabeth looked up to see her dad. Annabeth looked back to see Percy waving to her. Annabeth didn't forget the way the cookie tasted.

 **HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART**

"Ya know Annabeth, I've always wondered why we have gaps between our fingers." Annabeth barley glanced up as Percy questioned her. They were in Annabeth's room working, well Annabeth was. As for Percy, lord help him.

"Use for essential tools, Percy. If we didn't have gaps in our fingers, we couldn't use simple tools, such as, writing." Percy sighed as he flipped through his Algebra homework. What the heck was a parabola? Parabola, it sounded like a fucked up name sometimes parents gave to kids.

"What's a parabola?"

"Symmetrical open plane curve formed by the intersection of a cone with a plane parallel to its side."

"English please?" Annabeth looked up from her work.

"Look it up." Percy groaned.

"I can't do this."

"I'll help you." Percy lets out a smirk.

"Will I get a kiss each question I answer correctly?" Annabeth rolls her eyes, but agrees anyway.

By the end of the day, Percy's an expert on graphing parabolas. Maybe getting things correct weren't so hard.

 **HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART**

Percy sighed as he laid his head on Annabeth's shoulder. Apparently trying to stay up all 24 hours wasn't the smartest idea. Well, Percy wasn't the smartest person. Not that he would ever admit it in front of Annabeth, he secretly liked her rants about architecture very endearing.

He liked how her not so apparent freckles would form a not so apparent line.

He liked how she would answer any questions about architect with enthusiasm.

He found it beautiful how she would lecture him about his health, although she could get annoying.

Okay so maybe Percy was a little in love with his best friend, but, can you blame him?

"Still think you weren't being an idiot seaweed brain?" Annabeth's voice broke him out of his trance as he buried his face in the nape of her neck.

"Nah, who could be an idiot when they've got you around?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, but, that didn't stop her blush.

 **HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART**

Annabeth grimaced as she found Percy talking to Rachel, while leaning against his locker.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Even remembering her name made her want to bawl her eyes out. T

here wasn't anything wrong with her. Rachel was a kind person, very artistic also.

Annabeth couldn't quite put her finger on it, but, there was something about her she didn't like.

Maybe it was the reason she was constantly flirting with Percy.

Or maybe it was how she constantly managed to interrupt their time as Percy and Annabeth together.

Although Percy could be a pain, she couldn't ask for a better friend.

Annabeth would never admit this to him, but, she was thankful for him.

She found it cute how his eyebrows would crunch up when he was confused.

Annabeth liked tracing Percy's dimple, especially his right check.

Although she would never admit to Percy, she secretly liked it how he would act stupid.

She often wondered if he did on purpose.

Annabeth liked it how Percy would trace his thumb over her palm, drawing endless patterns.

Okay so maybe Annabeth was a little bit in love with her best friend.

But, who could not love him?

 **HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART**

"I've got nothing so far" Percy sighed as he let his head fall back in his seat. Annabeth and Percy were in English, working on their poetry. Torture was the only thing Percy could some up with.

"Read it." Percy looked down at the paper Annabeth handed him.

 _What if fish are just tired of just running around in circles? Maybe they_ _just leap from the isolation of their world and want to see if they can fly. Maybe the reason fish leap is not an accident, maybe they're just tired, tired of running around in circles. Madness becomes addictive, and death becomes a drug. Death shouldn't be feared, it rests your soul. Maybe the fish just wanted to know if they really can fly, they know it might kill them, but they do it anyway because they're tried of running_ _around in circles, they same old routine everyday. Even though they might die, at least they'll die knowing instead of pondering against the unknown. Curiosity kills the cat. Satisfaction brings it back to life._

Percy smiled as he looked at Annabeth,

"I gotta copy this." Annabeth shook her head as she took the paper back.

"This is currently in progress."

"It's amazing so far."

"Thanks."

Annabeth laughed as she looked down at Percy's paper. "I like blue cookies. Very descriptive." Percy pouted.

"I'll help you."

"Thanks Wise girl." Annabeth smiled as Percy's hand slipped into her hand under the table. For some odd reason Annabeth didn't mind.

 **HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART**

Kissing Annabeth was better than expected. It was a heat of the moment kiss, but, they'd both be lying if they said it didn't mean anything. They were in Percy's room, studying for their finals.

Annabeth smiled as he looked up meeting Percy eyes, she was lying on her back, while Percy was propped up beside her brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I like you." Annabeth laughed as she ruffled his hair, "I would hope so, we're best friends." Percy pouted as she brushed her check with his lips.

"I meant like like." Annabeth laughed again, trying not alarm Sally, who was making dinner downstairs.

"I like like you also seaweed brain."

Kissing Annabeth was way better than expected, even though they were kissing in his room, where his mom could walk in any moment. True, it was just a kiss, but, it was kissing Annabeth that gave it meaning.

Sally won the bet with Grover, pride swelled up in her, knowing her little Percy made the first move.

Everything was perfect.

 **HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART HEART BY HEART**

 ** _AN: The rest, I leave up to your imagination._**

 ** _~Until next time_**


End file.
